


Dear Peter

by zKghOsT



Category: infinity war - Fandom
Genre: 4 Years Later, F/M, Post Infinity War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zKghOsT/pseuds/zKghOsT
Summary: Tony writing to Peter throughout the 4 years after the snap.





	Dear Peter

August 30, 2018 (1 week after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

I’m sorry for calling you stupid. I never got the chance to apologize. I can’t do this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 28, 2018 (2 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

The world is still confused about what happened. The whole “disappearance” is still under investigation. But don’t worry, I’ll find you and bring you back.

 

 

 

 

 

January 1, 2019 (5 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

I should be happy. Today I was supposed to throw a party. Only half of the people showed up.

 

 

 

 

March 18, 2019 (7 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

I’m wasting time on these letters. It’s not like your gonna see them anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

July 7, 2019 (11 months after the snap)

 

I went to the old tower. I looked around. It was abandoned. Old memories.

 

 

 

 

August 20,2019 (1 year after the snap)

After a year of investigation, the world has decided to move on and focus on the living, not the dead. I’m still gonna write to you.

 

 

 

 

January 1, 2020 (1 year 5 months after the snap)

 

Pepper made me some tea. I’m glad I still have her around.

 

 

 

 

 

May 14, 2020 ( 1 year 9 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

I visited your grave. I brought you some daises. Those were your favorite.

 

 

 

 

June 26, 2020 (1 year 10 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

Everyone has moved on. I don’t know why I can’t. I need to stop writing to you. I’m sorry.

 

 

 

 

February 5, 2021 (2 years 6 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

 

I miss your voice. You would’ve been 18 today.

 

 

 

 

 

September 19, 2021 (3 years 1 month after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

 

I ran into Steve on the streets. We looked at each other, then kept walking.

 

 

 

 

November 22, 2021 (3 years 3 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

 

I donated my billions of dollars to children who lost their families on the day of the snap. I’m moving to Hawaii tomorrow with Pepper. You would’ve been proud.

 

 

 

 

April 11, 2021 ( 3 years 8 months after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

 

Pepper and I got married today. Probably the happiest time for me since the day of the snap. I only invited Bruce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 31, 2021 (4 years after the snap)

 

Dear Peter,

 

I visited your grave today. I’m going to bury these letters so you can see them. Oh, and I also brought you daises.


End file.
